A Dying Man's Wish
by Whorendous
Summary: All he wanted was his brother to live. Itachi/Sakura/Sasuke. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto plot or it's characters. I just like to play with them.

Summary: All he wanted was his brother to live.

Status: Complete

Rating: M

Posted: 02/02/10

* * *

_The white dove stared into the night sky._

_She cocked her head and asked the moon God._

_What is the meaning to being alone?_

_...My friends..._

_They're right beside me._

_And yet this pain I feel..._

_Does not seem to go away..._

Laughter chilled her bones. The massive amount of alcohol hummed happily her veins. She giggled watching a clueless Naruto catch a fainting Hinata.

_What an idiot..._

"He's such a dobe."

She let out a undignified snort.

"When is he not?"

Green eyes slipped to the right. He shrugged. Sakura felt an old feeling pass within her. Ones of a simple time where love seemed easy and less cruel. She reached for another bottle of sake when she felt herself being pulled into a warm embrace.

His warm breath tickled her ear. His whispers warned her of something she could not name. She locked on to his onyx eyes while hers sparkled with drunken glee.

"Yes", she answered.

The clasps were difficult as was the belt buckles on their pants and sandals. And when they finally were bare their movements were clumsy and unnatural. Heated moments of sex rolled out into hours. And when they were finally exhausted, they collapsed and fell asleep.

_There was not a moment left. The deed was done. She looked into the Mangekyo Sharingan seeking something one should never expect to find. She smiled. The warmth there comforted her and she moved underneath him, her forehead pressing against his shoulder. His breathing was slightly labored and she reveled in the sound of his heart. The heart everyone was fooled to believe was gone. How wrong they all were. She brought her arms around him and pulled him to her, her hands diving in his long black hair. _

"_Thank you..."_

_She cringed. Familiar words...cruel..._

"_Please don't say that. There is no need. You needed the comfort as I needed you."_

_She felt the rumble of his deep chuckle and kissed his forehead. His toes methodically rubbed against her shins. _

_He lifted his head from her breasts and looked directly into her eyes. _

_Complete. Thats what she felt. Utterly complete. Who would have thought?_

_That Sakura Haruno would feel this way in the arms of missing-nin and S-class criminal Uchiha Itachi. _

"_It's just a name...a mask...that you made to protect a special someone," she whispered._

"_Hmm?" _

"_Nothing."_

_Itachi relaxed his head down once more. _

"_I saw Kisame. You didn't need to steal every ounce of his sake you know."_

_Her lips curled in mocking anger._

"_He stole all my drug reserves and SOLD them!"_

_He remained silent and she laughed._

"_See, even you agree with my methods."_

_He sighed. "No. You both are just acting like foolish children."_

_She tried to smack him. Unsurprisingly, at the same moment, he appeared walking into the bathroom and he paused to look over at her. Her breath caught in her throat. A soft and happy feeling surged in her veins as she stared back at him. __She got up to join him. Passing him she glared up at him. _

"_I'm still mad at you."_

_He smirked and closed the door. _

Pink hair trembled as she tried to hold in her sobs. Her companion slept soundlessly in the bed, not even a foot away. The distraught kunoichi lifted herself up towards the balcony of the Uchiha house.

She stared into the moonlit horizon. House after house decorated with the family crest gleamed in her vision. She played with the ring around her finger.

"Itachi..."

Tears fell carelessly and she clutched the railing with her life.

"I've done what you asked of me. And he's grown up." Sakura looked at Sasuke's slumbering form through the french door window.

"He's kinder and sweeter. Not to mention an amazing father. We've revived the Uchiha and now the clan will be honorable. Just like you wished, Itachi. Just like you always wanted...in the end."

A breeze swept through, drying her tears.

"I feel happy. I am happy. But...but..." She choked.

_I'm not complete. And I don't think I ever will be, again._

Through her blurred vision she looked at the moon.

A muffled and tired voice startled her.

"Sakura, where are you? Did Itachi-kun need something?"

A sad smile appeared on her lips. She walked back into their bedroom and laid down on the mattress. She gather her husband in her arms and kissed his cheek.

"No, baby. Go back to sleep."

A solitary tear fell.

_**Itachi...**_

_'_

_The Moon God looked down at the small dove and said, "The meaning of being alone is to be without the one you gave your heart to."_

* * *

_Want to know a secret? Reviews make me happy. And a happy writer is a frequent writer._


End file.
